fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Series
''' Clash of the Series '''is a new adventure series surrounding Harry Potter, Star Wars, Ben 10, and Generator Rex, created by B1littlehero. Plot It all starts in Bellwood. A meteorite crash-lands in a field, and an escaped alien criminal crawls out. Ben and the team take to the case, Ben turning into NRG to punch the fool around. When Ben reverts to human, he disappears in mid-transformation. Meanwhile, Rex wakes up to find himself in a desert. Trying to find his way back to Providence HQ, a group of strange raider EVOs jump out and start to attack him. Rex puts up the Rex Ride and easily defeats them, but when he tries to cure them he discovers that they have no Nanites. The raiders start to try to defeat Rex again. Rex’s biometrics had bottomed out, so he seemed done for until a flash of green light erupted from behind him and Echo-Echo defeated the raiders. Ben and Rex meet each other for the second time and wonder where they are. The two head out across the desert to a town full of strange creatures. Ben believes that the creatures are aliens, but Rex thinks they are EVOs. Suddenly a Storm Trooper jumped out and started to attack Ben and Rex, with an army behind him. Rex defeated half of the “Alien EVOs” with a new build (two supersized Wrecking Balls that could clone into over 20) and Ben defeats the other half with Heatblast. When Rex and Ben think that they have defeated all of the Storm Troopers, 13 more of them jumped out of the blue. Suddenly a figure on the rooftops jumped down, waved a wand at the troopers, and shot a red light that knocked them all out. The figure takes off his hood, revealing him to be Harry Potter. Harry tells his story to Rex and Ben, but halfway through three people appear in the distance: Vilgax, Van Kleiss, and Voldemort. They are followed by Death Eaters, the Pack, and Vilgax’s Bioids. The trio jumps into action, each fighting a different side. Ben turns into Goop to go after Voldemort, Harry starts to defeat the Pack, and Rex uses the wrecking balls to take on Vilgax’s army. Midway through the fight Van Kleiss reveals that he issued an alliance with four groups, and Breach had sent them there to pick up the last group and so they could use the advantages of the desert to defeat their enemies. Harry asks what the last group is and Voldemort motions to a huge group of Storm Troopers led by Darth Vader. The group manages to escape the army, named “The Force” by Vilgax, with the help of Luke Skywalker. The four discuss a strategy to defeat The Force on the Death Star. Meanwhile, Vilgax, Van Kleiss, Voldemort, and Vader (hey … 4 times the V!) are all preparing to take over their own alternated versions of Earth, which were put together to create “Nano-Magical Subject E”. Han Solo takes the team into orbit of NMSE and boards the Death Star. Luke faces off with Vader in the hangar room while Harry chases down Voldemort in the containment center. Van Kleiss and Vilgax take an escape pod to Harry’s Earth, and Rex follows them with Ben. Harry manages to trick Voldemort into getting locked in a containment unit, and he hurries to help Luke. Luke manages to defeat Vader, but (as in Star Wars V) Vader reveals that he is Luke’s father. Astonished, Luke nearly pulverizes Vader while Harry holds off the Death Eaters and the Storm Troopers. Rex and Ben crash as Hogwarts, where Vilgax has already taken over the high towers. Rex tracks Van Kleiss down to the Quidditch Field, where Oliver Wood was practicing. Van Kleiss turns Oliver into an EVO to distract Rex while he jumped on and tried to escape on broom, but Rex cures Oliver and uses the Boogie Pack to follow Van Kleiss. Luke defeats Vader and retreats to an escape pod with Harry. Harry puts the redactor curse on the Death Star, causing it to explode with Vader and Voldemort inside of it. Harry pilots the escape pod to crash on his Earth, where he sees Ben as Way Big trying to defeat Vilgax. Harry knocks Vilgax out and then Ben throws him off onto Rex’s Earth, right into the Bug Jar, where NoFace easily beats him. Breach tries to help Van Kleiss escape from Rex and Luke, but Luke uses the force to cause her to freeze in her spot, then Rex goes after Van Kleiss again. Rex creates a giant bat, which he spikes up and wallops at Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss flies to the Ministry of Magic, where they lock him away. Later on, the new team decides that, until they can escape from NMSE, they had to work together in case anything else came on. Links Clash of the Series 2: The Lucubra's Revenge http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:B1littlehero